


found you.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, F/M, FUCK, Feels, Gen, Piers Nivans - Freeform, RE is the shit, Sad, Shit, idk - Freeform, it's been a while since i last made a story about this one, posted it on my wattpad???, reader - Freeform, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: it's pretty short it doesn’t need any summary because it IS already summarized — just kidding.





	found you.

* * *

Years after the C-Virus outbreak had erradicated, all of the citizens of the US and China went safely back home with their families, and cured; well some of them.

Chris’ team, or the Alpha team successfully went back to the US to take care of what’s left in their country. His team spread out to help clear the infected bodies, some were cured. Some of his soldiers saw their families and loved ones.

He sighed, a tad dissapointed because all of his soldiers would see their loved ones’ grateful faces, while for him, he still haven’t found her. He clutched his assault shotgun with his hands, a bit happy that he contributed to save half of the world’s population from bioterrorism.

As Chris started walking away slowly from them, he suddenly felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around rapidly, as he saw his second-in-command looking worriedly at him.

“Uh, Captain? Are you feeling well?” asked Piers Nivans, Chris’ second-in-command, spoke.

“Yeah, I’m feeling great. Don’t worry about me.”

Piers nodded his head, turning away from his captain. Before he left, he spoke, “Have you found her?”

The older man hesitated before answering, not even turning in front of the younger male. Chris did not want to cry, or to be melancholic at the moment, but the thought of the girl just makes him want to.

“Why . . . why?” his dull brown eyes were full of tears, but he restrained them from drooping.

While Chris’ thoughts were full of her, he suddenly saw a flash of the girl he was looking for. Some people behind him sees him as a crazy lunatic, but for himself he believed that he wasn’t acting crazy.

He smiled, before looking at her. The girl smiled back.

“ . . . _found you_.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> // uh, as said in the tags, it's been a while since i last did some of this shit so enjoy


End file.
